Old School Amy
by Eco Black Bird
Summary: Most people say that cleaning out an attic is boring, and stupid. But when the girls clean out Amy's attic, they each find something that, in a way, changes them. And Amy finds the best of them all...


**Okay, I got the idea of putting an older Amy in her younger girl clothes. This is the result.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic characters, ice cream, Metallica, Spice girls, Snoop Dogg, Spamalot, or katanas.**

**I do own Ashley and Rosenthal.**

* * *

Old School Amy

Sonic set Amy down carefully on her driveway.

"Okay, here you go. Try not to get captured again, K?" Sonic asked.

"I only got captured because I didn't have my katana with me," Amy said.

"Just watch out next time."

"I will."

"Hey guys," Ashley said coming onto the porch. She was wearing a black T-shirt, black shorts, black flip flops, and a black head band.

"Either someone died or it's time to clean out the attic," Amy guessed.

"Yup, we're cleaning out the attic today then going to the park," Ashley told them. She turned to Sonic. "Hey, you wanna help us clean out the attic?"

Sonic put his hand to his chin as if he was thinking. "Hmmm… let's see. Clean out a dark and dusty attic or go running. Hey, I know! Meet ya at the park later!" He said and ran off.

Amy rolled her eyes and walked onto the porch. "Guess it's just us."

"Don't say that too quickly," a voice from inside the house told them. Rouge stepped onto the porch wearing a purple tank top, black shorts, and white sandals.

"Hey Rouge," Amy replied, greeting the old friend. Rouge and Ashley walked into the house. Amy took two steps into the house and was pushed back onto the porch by a pink and red flash.

A rough tongue licked her faces. "Hey Rosenthal," Amy laughed, pushing the chao off of her.

"I _was _goin' go get you, but then Ashley said not to. I'm so sick of Sonic getting all the attention. I mean, who blew up that Eggman boat? Not Sonic!" Rosenthal ranted.

"Well, next time you can come get me now matter what Ashley says," Amy told the little chao. She got up and went into the house.

Cream was sitting at the table in a yellow T-shirt and overalls.

"Alright, I plan we go up there, see what's up there, dust it off, and rearrange it all. Don't get rid of it unless it moldy or there's mildew on it," Ashley told everyone.

Cheese and Rosenthal nodded their little heads understanding everything. (Why is it that a chao's understand us but we don't understand them?)

"And with that said, let us go!" Rouge proclaimed, grabbing a bucket of cleaning supplies and a broom.

"You promised her a necklace?" Amy asked her sister after Rouge had gone upstairs to get to the attic.

Ashley nodded her head. "Turns out she likes black diamonds."

Cream moved past the girls with a feather duster and a broom.

Ashley and Amy followed with the two chao's.

The girls climbed up the tiny ladder to the attic.

The very they did was open the windows. Second was dusting. Then they could roam free.

* * *

Rouge's POV

I walked up to a brown trunk. Did this baby have jewels in it? The trunk was old, though, and the jewels might be very worn down. But still, jewels from the 1960's might be worth a ton.

I ran a finger along the top and caused dust to stain my lovely gloves.

I squatted down to where I was eye level with the lock. It was one of those locks that would take even ME awhile to pick. After carefully examining the lock, I walked over to a cork board we found up here.

The cork board was covered in keys. There had to be at least 50 keys there. Some keys were newer, and were still shining. Others were rusting and would breaking at any second someone would use them. Others were fancy and engraved. There were even a few from the 1800's(or looked like).

I picked up a newer key and turned towards the trunk. I stuck the key into the lock and turned. Shoot! It got stuck!

I turned the key as hard as possible. It suddenly turned to left and I tried not to fall over. A loud _click! _came from the inside of the lock and I dodged the top of the trunk by an inch as it flew open.

Inside were a bunch of photos, T-shirts, tickets, posters, and hats. Some pictures were new, digitally altered to get rid of red eyes or blurs in the background. Other photos were older and wearing down with curled up edges. Tickets were ripped and others were very new. T-shirts were either still starched or torn.

Confused, I pick up a ticket. It was pink and fairly new.

On the ticket, in red print was printed: Spice Girls Reunion.

I picked up a T-shirt. It was a Snoop Dogg Tour T-shirt. It said _Snoop Dogg World Tour _on the front with Snoop Dogg in front of the Eiffel Tower, the Statue of Liberty, Big Ben, and the pryamids.

Everything was from tours of singers, Broadway productions, and many other events. There was even a Monty Python _Spamalot_ autograph from every cast member.

I picked up a Metallica Tour ticket. Now this baby could be worth something!

Okay, so maybe cleaning out an old attic had its advantages.

* * *

Cream POV

I walked up to an old box. It was wooden and had many beautiful cravings of plants on it. Cheese came up and made a question mark above her/his head(not even I knew if Cheese was a girl or a boy). "I know Cheese, who could put such a beautiful box up here." The box was probably oak or cherry and was very old.

The lock was made wood. It had dry leaves clinging to it. How strange.

I walked over to the board of keys and took the one made of wood. It also had the same carvings as the box had.

I stuck the key into the lock and turned it. There was a small _thud _from inside the lock and it popped open. I took the lock off and heaved the lid open. Cheese perched on my shoulder and looked down at the box, waiting to see what was inside.

When I finally got the lid open, I looked inside. The only thing inside the box was a hybrid of a flower. It looked like someone had mixed a rose with a lily and a daisy. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It _glowed _with power. I reached out to pick a petal. My hand soon stopped, though.

Something was holding me back.

I looked up to find Ashely holding my wrist, a look of pure anger on her face. "Don't. Ever. Touch. That. Flower."

Startled, I fell backwards. Ashley locked the box and put the key in her pocket. "Never, ever, EVER, touch that flower," she commanded.

And with that, the purple hedgehog walked off. Cheese shrugged. What was it about that flower?

* * *

Ashley's POV

I didn't _want _to yell at Cream but if she touched that flower I would die. I can't have her hurting my life force.

I walked over and stood in the sunlight pouring from the window for second then I walked over to a large chest. It very large and a deep brown. It was 4 feet by 2 feet. I already had a key for it, and sat down in front of the lock.

I pushed the key into the lock and turned. A deep _click _came from inside the lock. Heaving open the lid I looked inside. There was a photo album, a certifatcate, a red wedding dress, a red veil, jewelry, gloves, and a white tux.

Could this be...? My hands shaking, I picked up the certificate. Printed neatly on the front were the names Cassandra Lily Ovuntrud and Mike Sky Hertoy. That must be Amy's parents and this is their wedding certificate.

I opened a white lace photo album. The first picture I saw was a male white hedgehog in a white tux dancing with a red female hedgehog in a red dress. The other one was a picture of all the bridesmaids and the bride. The picture next to that showed all the groomsmen and the groom.

Fighting back tears I picked up the dress. The top part was strapless and would be tight on the person. The bottom flared out and had fake rubies sewn into it, along with red lace and red tulle. Was this all that was left of my family? No, Amy was my family. And I had my friends.

I didn't want to be alone.

But I wasn't alone.

I was safe.

I closed the lid and locked it back again.

I wasn't alone.

I was safe.

* * *

Amy's POV

I was just walking around, looking for my special trunk. Ah... found it.

A wooden cherry box that was painted pink and red and smelled of perfume. The lock was heart shaped and pink and red and smelled of roses. The whole box was bedazzled and a had lace glued to it. It had a small plague that said AMY'S MEMORIES on it in red letters. You tell I decorated it when I was much younger.

I pulled the bedazzled key from around my neck. I had to add to it today.

Pushing the key into the lock, I turned it and a little tune from _Kiss The Girl _played. I lifted the lid and found a pink inside. The inside had a photo album, some clothes, and a jewelry box.

I picked up the album and flipped to the first page. The first picture showed me standing there in a green and white shirt, an orange skirt, and purple sneakers. The picture next to that showed me tackling Sonic in a hug. Laughing, I turned the page. The picture there showed me in a my red dress and red boots, leaning against my Piko Piko hammer. The picture next to that showed me tackling Sonic in a hug again.

_I wonder if I can still do this..._ I thought. I held out my hand and called Hammer Space. I was calm, so I only got a smaller hammer. My emotions were connected to Hammer Space, so depending on my mood, that would be the size of the hammer.

I could easily fit the hammer in the box, and so I put it there. I picked the album up again and flipped to the next page. Empty. Perfect. I pulled two photos out of my pocket and put them in the spaces. The first showed me in a red T-shirt and jeans with pink sneakers leaning against my ax and holding a katana and my .9mm. The picture next to that showed Sonic, Rouge, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Ashley, Shadow, and I sitting at a cafe table, laughing with Sonic and I secretly holding hands.

Closing the album, I put it back into the box. Then, a certain outfit caught my eye.

"Hey girls..."

* * *

Sonic's POV

I stood under the tree. Girls take _so long _to get cleaned up. We got a text message saying they'd be here in ten minutes _11 minutes _ago. Knuckles was sitting on the bench, Tails on one of the tree branches, Shads leaning against the tree, and I standing under the tree.

Oh yeah, we're under a tree.

We were already at the park, and waiting for the girls. Why do girls take this long to get changed? I mean, really, boys only take a few minutes. Wait, why was I thinking about this again?

"Tails, ya see the girls?" I called up. I thought he was going say no when he surprised me and said yes. "Yeah, they just pulled up. Here they come." My little fox friend landed beside me, jumping out of the tree.

The girls walked up. Ashley had changed into a black and green skirt and black and green tank top, with matching wedges. She looked amazing, but if I said that, I'd be in the hospital for 3 weeks, a gift from Shadow.

The girls came up to us when I realized something...

"Where's Amy?" I asked Ashley.

"She went to go get ice cream. I think the dude who was selling ice cream is in that round wall place in the middle of the park," Ashley said. I nodded and darted off to the middle of the park.

I arrived there in 2 seconds. But I was confused. I saw a mom and her kids getting ice cream, the dude selling ice cream, and a teen girl in a green shirt, orange skirt, and purple shoes. The girls hair was back in spikes. She had her back to me so I couldn't get a good look at her.

The mom and ice cream dude wandered off, leaving me and the girl. She was so familiar... A crazy thought hit my head.

"Amy?"

The girl spun around, surprised. It _was_ Amy! But she was 16, why was she wearing something from when she was 8? And _how _could she fit that? Maybe Rouge trimmed it...

I was surprised to see an ice cream shoved at my face. "Wha?" I asked. "Did you hear me? I said, 'do you want ice cream' and you nodded." I nodded without paying attention? Cool! "Uhh... sure! Thanks!" I said and grabbed the cone.

We began to walk back towards our friends. I licked the chocolate ice cream, thinking. Working up the courage, I asked, "Amy, where did you find that outfit? Was it in the attic?"

Amy nodded. "Do you like it?"

Honestly, she looked cute. But everyone knows I'm a real chicken when it comes to that. Telling girls I like the way they look, I mean. But hey, it was worth a shot. "You look... really cute." Whoa, I held my nerve really well!

"Thanks!" Amy smiled wide. Our friends were close now. But what about a little run to a place with memory first?

"You wanna go see Never Lake?" I asked.

"One of the first places we meet? What if Metal Sonic kidnaps me and Eggman tires to take over Little Planet?" Amy asked. I laughed with Amy at this.

"Take it as a yes?"

"Take it as anything but a no."

With that, I grabbed Amy and we shot off, leaving two uneaten ice creams cones.

* * *

**DONE! It took me forever to do this because the internet keep shutting off and I forgot to save! Well done now!**

**I'm probably going to have to put this under romance. It's strange, I don't like romance, yet I write about it. Weird.**

**R&R and bye!**


End file.
